


Time can change people

by AnzaRavensteele



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzaRavensteele/pseuds/AnzaRavensteele
Summary: Javi is retired for 11 years and finally is going to an ice show again. There he finds out that Yuzu practically disappeared from the public and he starts searching for his friend. On the way he finds that he may have more feelings for the Japanese.





	1. He is gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> This came into my mind while watching a documentary and listening to some music.  
> Don’t know yet how clingy and angsty it will get.
> 
> As always this is pure fiction and English is not my mother tounge. I am sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> And now enjoy. ;)

Javi sighed. He was retired for 11 years now and still worked hard at making skating popular in Spain. He had his own skating club and it finally began to work pretty well. He held his own ice show continuously. Everything could be perfect if his girlfriend hadn’t broken up with him. He wondered what was so hard at keeping a relationship. He frowned and really looked forward to going to fantasy on ice and meeting old friends. 

 

Javier bit his lip in guilt. Would he meet Yuzuru there? Since Yuzu retired after doing the impossible and winning his third Olympic gold with his quad axel they had slowly lost contact. Both had been busy with a lot of stuff and the distance wasn’t easy either. They just had small talks and one word replies and then they stopped.  
Javier hated that. Yuzuru was so important but he couldn’t even keep him close. Maybe something was seriously wrong with him? 

 

He arrived to the show and met up with everyone. His gaze went searching around. „Is Yuzu not here?“ He asked and Jeffery frowned at him. „You don’t know? He never has been to an ice show since he retired.“ Javier looked shocked. „What?“ That was so not Yuzu like. Shoma shrugged. „He practically dropped out of skating and the public. It is really rare that you see him.“  
Javi furrowed his brows a bit concerned. He hadn’t had the time to follow what Yuzu was doing but that surprised him. 

 

As he was back in his hotel room he sat at his laptop and googled the Japanese. He found a lot people asking why but no answers. He found the latest interview with subtitles. He had known about that friend that helped Yuzu to manage his things while retired. But as he saw the guy he immediately despised him. 

 

He started the video. „Hanyu-san you are retired now and for the past years you haven’t be seen skating. We wonder why?“ Yuzuru smiled politely. „I shifted my focus on supporting children who want to skate and suffer from asthma and doing a lot of charity. I simply hadn’t the time to do ice shows. It is not as important.“ Javi glared at the screen. He knew Yuzu and that he needed to skate to keep sane. And he clearly could see it in his body language. This whole answer was a lie. 

 

His glare turned to the friend of Yuzu. What has that man done to his precious Yuzu? He stopped. His? What was he thinking? Javier shook his head. He trembled with anger. He should have been there. He should have stayed at the Japanese side and protect him from someone that changed him like that.

 

As he googled further he felt more and more sick. Yuzu had married that man? Again he stopped. Why exactly made that fact himself more angry? He wasn’t jealous right? He looked at pictures from Yuzu and him and Yuzu now. He looked so drained and not happy. He needed to find him.

 

He was so tired at the practice. „Sorry guys. I didn’t sleep well.“ He sighed because he knew he would continue his search for his dear friend. His heart fluttered at the thought of Yuzu and it irritated him. He chose to ignore it. What mattered was that he found him and made sure that he really was okay. 

 

Javier breathed in deeply as he called Yuzuru’s mother. „Moshi moshi?“ „Yumi? It is Javier.“ He heard her gasping. „J…Javi? Why you call?“ Javier bit his lip. „I…I am in Japan and now found out that Yuzu isn’t doing ice shows. I just wondered how I could contact him?“ Yumi sighed. „I give you his number but he rarely picks up. He lives in Osaka now.“ Javier wrote down the number. „I hope you reach him Javi. He has changed. I don’t know if this man is good for him.“ She said and it broke Javier’s heart. What the hell happened? Yuzu always had been close to his family and now he shut everyone out?

 

True to Yumi‘s words Yuzuru didn’t answer the phone. Javier grew angry. And if he would travel to Osaka and search every damn house he will find him.


	2. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next one is ready.  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos.  
> They really make me happy. :D
> 
> Enjoy :)

The last show was done and Javi was sure by now everyone was worried about him. He had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He didn’t care. He had a good clue where Yuzu lived with that guy. Yes he refused to call him Yuzu‘s husband.

 

He traveled to Osaka and took a taxi to his booked hotel. He checked in and showered. He tried to call Yuzu again but he didn’t picked up. So Javi made his way to the location and hoped he would find him.

 

Pretty and fancy houses lined at the street. Javi walked slowly and checked every name on the doorbells. A car drove by and parked at the house a few meters away. Javi ducked behind a bush and he froze. There he was. Yuzu got out of the car with the man. Yuzuru pulled a bag out, with groceries as Javi assumed. They walked up to the door as an apple fell out of the bag. Javi saw Yuzuru’s eyes widen as if he was in panic. The man shouted something and catches the apple. As he raised his hand Yuzuru ducked a bit.

 

Javi glared at them. Was that bastard punching Yuzu or what? From a far Yuzu didn’t look like the strong fighter he knew. He looked so submissive. The man grabbed Yuzuru’s arm and shoved him towards the door. Yuzuru let his head hang and walked in the house.

 

If Javi hadn’t seen it with his own eyes he wouldn’t believe it. What happened to the joyful strong Yuzuru? He got to the house and tried to hear something. He froze as he heard an angry voice. „Why are you so useless?! Can’t you even carry groceries inside?“ Javi heard something being thrown and hitting something. „No. I am sorry.“ Yuzuru answered. Javi froze as he heard Yuzuru’s voice. He sounded so broken. „Tze. If you weren’t so pretty and a good fuck I wouldn’t keep you around. You know what happens when I decide to leave right?“ „Yes. Please don’t.“ Yuzuru said with a small broken voice. 

 

Javier’s heart broke. What had that man done that Yuzuru was like that. „Then why can’t you do everything that I won’t have to get mad?“ Now Javier could hear Yuzuru sob. „I am sorry. I will make it up to you.“ „good then go get ready for me. No pleasure for you tonight understood?“ Yuzuru didn’t answer, Javi just could hear footsteps.

 

Javi let himself fall to the ground, back resting against the wall. He jumped as he heard strangled screams that soon were muffled. He trembled with fear for the Japanese and anger. He returned to his hotel. It pained him to leave that cursed house but he needed a plan to get Yuzu free.

 

He returned the next day and simply rang the bell. He smiled warmly as Yuzu opened the door. Yuzuru stood frozen before him. „Ja…Habi?“ „Yes.“ Yuzuru bit his lip. „How?“ Javi stepped to him and hugged him. „I was in town. I will help you Yuzu.“ Yuzuru trembled against his chest. „May I ask who you are?“ Yuzuru abruptly shoved Javier away. „An old friend who wanted to visit.“ Javier simply replied. The man stepped beside Yuzu and forcefully grabbed Yuzuru’s hand. The younger flinched and looked down. 

 

„How nice. But we are in a hurry sorry. We need to go in town and we will go on a vacation. I would appreciate it if you go now.“ Javier tried not to glare and just grab Yuzu and run. „Sure. Sorry. I tried to call first but couldn’t reach him.“ Yuzuru looked up at him with such fearful eyes, but there was a spark of hope. Seeing Yuzu in person now was so much more worse. 

 

The younger looked thinner than ever and drained. „Have fun on your vacation.“ The man smiled. „Oh we will.“ With that he closed the door. Javi walked away. He knew he needed to do something and quick. He sticked around and hoped that Yuzuru’s husband would leave without the Japanese. He didn’t quite know what he would do when Yuzu was with him. But he wouldn’t let the Japanese stay here any longer.  
A smile spread on his face as the man got out of the house looking pissed. He got in the car and drove off. Time to put the saving Yuzuru plan into action. He laughed as he thought how that reminded him of being a prince to save his princess.


	3. I will save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> So I managed to get a longer one. Yay. XD
> 
> Enjoy :)

Javier went back to the house. He rang the bell and knocked but Yuzu didn’t open. That worried the Spaniard. He climbed in the garden and tried to look through the windows. He couldn’t see anyone. Where the hell was Yuzuru. He sighed. He looked around and found a stone. With that he crashed the backdoor window and got in the house. 

 

The first thing he noted was that there was no trace of Yuzuru actually living here. No Pooh‘s, no trophies or medals. Everything seemed so impersonal to him. „Yuzu!“ He cried out, but just received silence. Javier frowned as he moved further in the house. He stopped at a photo of Yuzuru and his husband. Both were smiling brightly. So they at least had been happy. Now Javi wondered even more what had happened. 

 

He froze as he got to the bedroom. The lamp was knocked to the ground and was that blood? He trembled as he moved around the bed. He gasped as he saw Yuzuru laying motionless at the ground, his arms secured behind his back and to the feet of the bed with some rope. Angry marks were spread over Yuzuru’s arms, in the shape of handprints. Javi could see some bruises too. He kneeled beside the Japanese and searched for his pulse. He sighed relieved as he found him steady. 

 

First he removed that rope. Then he carefully rolled Yuzu on the back. He was greeted with a bruise over Yuzuru’s eye and a trail of blood running down Yuzuru’s temple. „Yuzu….“ He whimpered, horrified to see the younger like that. He cradled the younger in his arms and stood up, carrying Yuzu bridal style. He was half way to the front door as Yuzu stirred. 

 

Yuzuru tensed as he felt himself being carried and feeling the pain. „No….“ He breathed out and tried to get out of the grip. Javier held him more close. „Shh. It is alright. I got you. You are save, querido.“ Javier froze for a second. Why did he call Yuzu like that?  
He looked down in Yuzuru’s lifeless eyes. „Habi?“ „Yes. I am here.“ He sat Yuzu down and held his face in his hands. Yuzuru trembled and sobbed. Javi hold him close and whispered soothing words. „Yuzu. We need to go. You think you can walk?“ Yuzu nodded weakly. Javier got some tissues and wiped the blood away. Then he stood up with Yuzu and helped him walk. 

 

Javier called a taxi and was glad that the driver didn’t ask any questions. He drove with Yuzu to his hotel. He just had the feeling that they needed to get out of Osaka. Here they weren’t save. As they arrived he got Yuzu to go to the doctor at the hotel. The doctor inspected Yuzuru’s body and Javier was shocked as he saw old and fresh bruises. The doctor patched Yuzuru up. „You should tell the police.“ He advices, but Yuzu didn’t answer. He hadn’t spoken the whole time.

 

Yuzu slept in his bed and he was thinking what to do. Then he finally dialed Yumi‘s number. They needed a save place, a place where Yuzu would fell home and save. And she needed to know what happened, even if he didn’t quite know why or what exactly happened. „Javi?“ „Yes it is me.. .Yumi…I …I found him.“ She gasped. „How is he?“ Javi bit his lip. „Not Good. Yumi he needs help. We need help. I will come with him to Sendai.“ He could hear the tears in Yumi’s voice. „My boy. Of course. We will be here. Thank you Javi.“

 

Javi sighed and crawled in bed beside Yuzu. He fell asleep fast, his arm curled around Yuzu. He needed to get him save and to find out what happened. And then he would do everything he could that this man wouldn’t get near Yuzu ever again.

 

Javi woke up with Yuzuru still in his arms. He buried his nose in the youngers hair. How he had missed him. His heart fluttered as he pressed a soft kiss to Yuzuru’s forehead. He never had thought about being gay, but maybe that was the reason why he couldn’t make his other relationships work. When he thought about how touchy they always had been it made way more sense. The Japanese slowly had get a grip at his heart, and he hadn’t noticed. He wondered if Yuzuru felt the same. 

 

Yuzuru stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Javi smiled amused at Yuzu‘s confused look. The younger grew even more confused as he realized that Javi was there. Slowly he seemed to remember the last day. He touched Javier’s face as if to reassure himself that the Spaniard really was there. Javi could see the tears forming in the youngers eyes. „Javi….“ He finally breathed before the tears came and his body shook with sobs. 

 

Javier pulled him close and stroked his head. „It’s alright. You’re save.“ It took Yuzuru ten minutes to get himself together. He sat up and studied Javier. „Why? Why now?“ Javier looked guilty at him. He brushed the streaks of tears away. „Yuzu. I am so sorry. I should have never leave your side. I should have tried harder to stay in contact. Hell I even should at least follow you. I might have realized earlier that something is wrong. I am sorry. I am such a worse friend.“ „NO!“ Javier blinked and looked at Yuzu. „You’re not. I didn’t contact you either. I….I am sorry too. I missed you.“ Javier smiled. „Well then it’s good you won’t lose me again. How do you feel?“ He asked concerned. He wouldn’t push Yuzuru for answers and he wouldn’t tell him his feelings for now. First Yuzuru needed to get better and become more himself again.

 

„I have been worse.“ Was the quiet answer. „Thank you….“ Javi smiled. „Always. I called your mother. We can go to them.“ Yuzuru tensed. „If that is okay for you?“ Yuzuru thought a while but then nodded. He looked up at Javi. „You know that you practically kidnapped me?“ Javier chuckled and was so relieved that Yuzu could joke. „No I saved you. I wasn’t the one that tied you up.“ Yuzuru leaned in to hug him and then went to shower.

 

Javier packed his stuff and they booked a flight to Sendai. Javi was relieved that they got undisturbed through the security checks. Yuzuru had used make up to cover up his bruise in his face. The way he did it told Javi that he was an expert as that, meaning he got beaten often. Javi really wanted to know why but now wasn’t the right time or place. Javier had send a message to Yumi with the time of their arrival. Yuzuru slept, head at Javier’s shoulder through out the whole flight. They got Javier‘s luggage and went outside. There Yumi stood and waited for them. Javier sensed Yuzuru’s discomfort and put an arm around him. „It’s alright. They aren‘t mad. They are just concerned and want to help you.“ Yuzuru nodded. 

 

As they reached Yumi she pulled Yuzu immediately in a hug. „Oh my boy.“ She said and Yuzuru teared up, burying his face in her hair. She looked at Javier with so much gratefulness. The rode to their house was quiet. Yumi told them that Yuzuru’s father would be home late and that Saya would visit in two days. 

 

As they arrived Yumi went to make them tea, while Javier got his bags in Yuzuru’s room. Yuzu stood their and just took in everything. Javier found all of Yuzuru’s medals and trophies stored in a box. And then he saw Pooh. He picked the plushie up and hold him in front of Yuzu. He made the plushie kiss Yuzuru’s cheek. Yuzuru laughed and started crying. He took Pooh and buried his face in him. Javier just embraced him and let him cry everything out.

 

They went to the living room where Yumi waited with tea. Neither of them pushed Yuzu but he was aware that they would need some answers and explanations. Javier winced as he looked at Yuzu, sitting on the couch with his legs drawn to his chest, Pooh beside him. He looked so fragile. „Yuzu…..please Tell us what happened.“ Yumi said softly.


	4. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the next one ready. Now I will go back to learn for my exams -.-
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Yuzuru stared at his knees and bit his lip. He didn’t know where to start and he kind of was ashamed of what had happened, what he became. But still Javi and his mother deserved to know. It was Javi that helped him finding a beginning. „How long Yuzu? For how long does he abuse you.“ The Spaniard asked and Yumi gasped. 

 

Yuzuru sighed defeated. „5 years.“ He glanced up at them and immediately lowered his gaze again as he saw their horrified looks. „Oh god….my boy.“ Yumi cried out. „What? Why? I saw the picture. You were happy, right?“ Yuzuru nodded. „We were. He….changed. He became jealous when someone else was close to me. I had to film a commercial with some other guys and he thought they all wanted me. He demanded to get in charge of my contracts and stuff. I…I let him because he knows that stuff better anyway and I hoped it would make him less jealous.“

 

He paused and felt Javier’s studying gaze on him. He took a sip from the tea to calm himself. „I just found out one year later that he was involved in everything and all my money was going to his account. I thought he would take care of my donations as he told me. When I fully could grasp what happened I had nothing.“

 

„Why didn’t you come?“ Yumi asked with shaking voice. Yuzuru started to tremble and tried to hold the tears in. „I wanted! He….he didn’t let me….“ He met Javier‘s furious gaze. „So he forced you to stay with him and then took complete control of your life and what you do?“ He asked to make sure he understood. Yuzuru nodded. „Yes. I don’t know when I started believing him that I would have no one to go to. So I tried to….please him…..“ 

 

Javier was shocked. He slid beside Yuzu and pulled him against his side. „Oh my boy. There is nothing that could make us disappointed in you.“ Yumi said softly and Yuzuru finally started crying. „I know. I knew all along deep down but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. In the beginning I started attempts to leave but he always caught me. So I gave up.“ He cried against Javier shaking violently. Javier stroked his back. It shocked him to hear Yuzuru of all people saying he gave up. „It is alright. You’re save now. We can fix this.“ Yuzuru sniffled. „Thank you Habi. Without you showing up I might never had believed that you all still care.“ Javier gripped Yuzu tighter. He realized that his absence and no contact with Yuzu just had helped that man to make Yuzu believe. 

 

„I am here now and I will never leave you again. But Yuzu you have to go to the police and tell them. You have to put an end to this.“ „I know….it is….just hard….I have nothing left.“ „Nonsense!“ Both men looked surprised at Yumi. „You are still Yuzuru Hanyu. He can’t take that away from you. You can start over again.“ Javier smiled at her fierceness. „She is right. You can do ice shows and stuff.“ Yuzuru laughed unhappy. „Javi I hadn‘t stand on the ice for 5 years.“ Javi hushed him. „You will learn again. You have decades of training written into your brain and muscles. You may need a bit of time but you will be you again. You are a fighter Yuzu. You just need to get him out again.“ 

 

„Yes but after you two rested.“ Yumi said softly and hugged Yuzuru close. „Go and rest.“ „But dad….“ Yuzuru tried to argue. „I will explain and you can see him when you not so emotionally drained.“ Yuzuru gave in and went with Javi to his bedroom. They showered and then went to sleep. Yuzuru laid in his bed and looked down on Javi at the futon beside him. „Thank you Javi.“ Javier smiled at him. „“Always querido.“ He froze. Now he had said that. Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. „What?“ „N…nothing?“ Yuzuru smiled softly. „Silly Javi. I know that word….so why?“ 

 

Javi sighed. „Yuzu Sleep. This isn’t the right time.“ Yuzuru huffed. „Fine but you owe me an explanation.“ Javier laughed. „Sure thing. You will get that.“ He said and waited for Yuzu to fall asleep. He still wanted to keep that for himself. Yuzu was emotionally not in the best place and he should first deal with what had happened before he gets a new love confession. Besides Javi wanted to make his confession special and not something between a chat. 

 

The next morning Yumi and Yuzuru’s father waited in the kitchen. Javier was surprised that they both had slept through. Since Yuzu hadn’t had any clothes here Javier gave him some of his. Yuzuru and Javi got dressed and went to the kitchen. Yuzu breathed in deeply. As they entered Yuzuru’s father got up and hugged him. „My son. I am so sorry. We should have realized something is off and done something.“ Yuzuru buried his face in his fathers shoulder. How could he really believe that his family would abandon him? „I am sorry…..“ He breathed.

 

They sat down and started eating. After a long discussion they got Yuzuru to go to the police to bring a charge against his husband. Yuzuru was nervous and couldn’t shake that feeling of betraying his husband. He shook his head annoyed about that line of thoughts. He had stopped loving him long ago so it should be easy. His mother and father had been shocked to see the bruise at his eye.

 

They were even more shocked as Yuzuru had to undress and the police took pictures of the old and new bruises and marks scattered over his body. The police asked him many questions. „Did He do anything else beside punching you and manipulating you emotionally? Rape or something like that?“ Yuzuru had tensed at that. 

 

The officer noticed that. „You know it counts still as rape if you let him do it out of fear he might hurt or leave you.“ He said gently and Yuzuru nodded. „Yes…he did.“ He said quietly. After hours they were done. „We will investigate and a judge will decide. Don’t worry we will find him as soon as possible so we won’t risk that he gets after you.“

 

They thanked the police and drove home. Talking about it had made even more clear for Yuzuru what had happened and that he did the right thing. The police promised to call them and give them updates. Javier sat beside Yuzuru on the couch. Yuzuru was curled up with his head in Javier’s lap. Yumi had went to buy some clothes for Yuzuru.   
Javi brushed through Yuzuru’s hair and enjoyed the closeness. „You did well. You will see. Soon everything is in the right order.“ Yuzuru sighed. „Thank you. I am so glad you came searching for me….detective Javi.“ He grinned at that as Javi did. Saya would come in the evening and Yuzu was glad that his mother had said she would do the talking that Yuzu didn’t have to tell everything again.


	5. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one. Sorry it is short again but my exams keeping me occupied and it was a good ending to the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Yuzuru’s father went to pick up Saya, so Yuzu and Javi were alone. Yuzu sat up. „I will go outside to get some air.“ He said and Javi nodded. „Alright. I make us some tea.“ Yuzuru smiled. „Yes thanks. I won’t be too long outside.“ He reassured the Spaniard.

 

Javier went to the kitchen and searched for everything he needed to make them tea. Yuzuru went outside in their little garden. The cold air eased his mind. He went around the corner and watched some birds picking for food. For the first time in years he felt happy and peaceful again.   
He jumped as someone suddenly pressed him against the wall. „Not very clever to go to your parents. It was easy finding you.“ Yuzuru froze, that couldn’t be. 

 

He remembered Javi being there and shook his panic off. „JAVI HEL….mhm.“ His husband covered his mouth, pressing against him from behind. „Is that guy the one you truly love? I figured I was just convenient for you because you lost your chance with him.“ Yuzuru trembled and shook his head desperately. „Oh don’t you dare lie to me. You are one. Running away from me. You vowed to stay by my side no matter what! To make me happy!“ Yuzuru recalled their wedding vows. He had promised it but in fact they both did, so he wasn’t the one who broke that first. 

 

„So now we go home, understood?“ Yuzuru tensed and shook his head and thrashed. They ended up on the ground. „NO!“ Yuzuru screamed. „No? Then maybe I should get rid of you? You doesn’t love me anyway? Did you ever love me Yuzu?“ Yuzuru cried in desperation. „Yes damn it!“ He answered with tears. His eyes widened as he felt his husbands hands closing around his throat. 

 

Desperately he clawed at his arms. In panic he began kicking but he couldn’t shake him off. His leg met a metal bin his mother used for transporting things in the garden. With a loud clattering sound the bin rolled over the stone way in the garden. 

 

Javi heard the sounds and rushed outside. He saw Yuzuru’s father with Saya getting out of the car and immediately running towards the sound as well. As they reached the garden they froze. Javi moved as he saw Yuzuru going limp, arms slipping to the ground. That guy would kill the Japanese! He shoved him off of Yuzu. As he ran away he saw Saya chasing after him. 

 

Javier rushed to Yuzuru’s side searching for a pulse. He found it but weak. Immediately he started to get Yuzuru to breath. Yuzuru coughed and gasped desperately. His eyes fluttered open but they were unfocused. Yuzuru’s father was beside them with an inhaler they had kept around. After a few puffs Yuzuru could breath a bit easier but wheezed still. 

 

Saya returned gasping. „He was too fast.“ She said. „Saya call your mother. We drive to the hospital!“ Yuzuru’s father said serious. Javier nodded and gathered Yuzu in his arms carrying him to the car. He climbed with Yuzu in the backseat and tried to keep the younger awake. Saya didn’t quite understand what was going on but she got in the car and called her mother. 

 

They met at the hospital. The police was informed and went searching for Yuzuru’s husband. Yuzuru got a breathing treatment and a cooling cloth around his neck to prevent a swelling. Javier never left Yuzuru’s side, holding one of his hands with a firm grip. Yuzuru trembled a bit and Javier hated how lifeless and blank his eyes looked. Yumi explained everything to Saya and both bursted into tears. Yuzuru had fallen asleep soon and Javi watched over him. He hoped the police would find that maniac. 

 

„He will be Okay.“ Yumi said softly and touched Javier’s shoulder. Javier nodded. „I know he is strong but….“ He bit his lip. „It just scares me to see him of all people like that.“ Yumi nodded serious in understanding. 

 

Saya sobbed and got to the other side of Yuzuru. She looked so guilty like the rest of the family. „How could we not have seen it? We just accepted that he didn’t keep contact with us. Oh Yuzu….“ Yuzuru’s father stood behind Saya and had a hand on her shoulder. „Now he is with us and will be save.“ He said and Saya nodded. 

 

Yuzuru was cleared to go the next day. He hadn’t said anything and they didn’t push him. Yuzuru’s neck had a dark bruise and his mother gave him a light scarf to cover it. They sat in the living room, drinking tea. Javier had one arm around Yuzuru as the younger sat pretty close to him. 

 

A wave of nostalgia hit him. They used to search each other’s touch and company. He regretted ever letting Yuzu slip out of his life. Never again he would let him out of his sight, if he felt the same as him or not. Still Javi couldn’t believe how blind he had been, but maybe he just was afraid to fulfill that cliche he always had heard as kid. Figure skaters are all gay. He hated those comments. But now he wasn’t afraid of this feelings, he was in for that adventure and hopefully Yuzu would be as well.

 

Javi was aware that Saya and the others glanced at them knowingly. Had they always assumed? But they always had been close and touchy, hadn’t they? At least they seem to approve of him. They jumped as the phone rang. Yumi answered and they all released a relieved breath as the police informed them that they had found Yuzu‘s husband. 

 

Yumi sat down again. „They have him and he has to answer a trial.“ She looked at Yuzu. „They will try to keep it out of public but it probably will get out and you need to give a testimony to the judge.“ Yuzu bit his lip and had his eyes downcast. Javier tightened his grip around him. „Fine…..“ Yuzuru then said quietly, his voice hoarse and raspy. „You won’t be alone. We will all be there with you.“ Yumi assured him and Yuzu nodded.


	6. Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally have the chapter ready.
> 
> Please note that this is fiction so this trial is probably not how it would happen in reality but I did it like that to fit with the story.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

The whole ordeal got faster to the public than everyone liked. The internet, newspapers and the tv was full with the news. It wasn’t much that got out but there were a lot of assumptions going on. Yuzuru felt uncomfortable and it just grew as journalists camped before the house.   
As Yuzuru stepped out he was crowded with cameras. 

 

If it weren’t so serious Javi would have laughed as how Yuzu looked like a deer in headlights. He always had been a pro at handling the media and attention but now he seemed to have forgotten everything. Yuzuru ducked his head and tried to hide behind his hands. Javier walked up to him putting an arm around him and tried to shield him from all those prying eyes.  
A warm smile spread on his lips as neighbors came to get the journalists away. Javier felt relieved that the people of Sendai still protected Yuzuru. They got in the car and Yumi gave Yuzuru a hat and a scarf for his bruise. Yuzuru put both in place pulling the hat deep in his face.

 

Javier reached for Yuzuru’s hand squeezing it as support. He felt Yuzu tremble. They all knew it would just get more when Yuzu had to get to the judge and meet his husband. They drove in silence to the police station. Even there were journalists but some officers stood there and brought them inside. 

 

„I am sorry. We did our best but someone spotted you two at the airport when you arrived here and then they caught us with your husband.“ Yuzuru sighed. „It can’t be helped. They would have found out sooner or later.“ The officer nodded. „We leave it up to you if you want to make a comment. Unfortunately the trial will be open for the public.“ Yuzuru looked shocked. „W..what?“ That wasn’t something Yuzuru liked. It was one thing to tell his story to the judge but telling it in front of an audience. He bit his lip.

 

Yuzuru didn’t sleep well the week leading to the trial. By now their old friends had picked up the news, but Javier ignored the worried questions. It was horrible how they tried to get through the crowd of journalists. Yuzuru was tense and looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the thousand clicking cameras. 

 

Javi hugged Yuzuru close before they entered the courtroom. „You can do that. There is no way he will get free.“ Yuzuru nodded halfhearted. Javier was nervous himself. He would have to tell his part of the story as well. They entered the room and sat beside each other in the front row. To their surprise they saw Brian, Tracy, Nobunari, Shoma and all the other sitting there. Yuzuru’s family sat beside them. Yuzuru tensed as his husband was led inside. Javier put an arm around Yuzu and glared at the man that had put his dear friend through hell. Yuzuru trembled and his breath had quickened. „Breath Yuzu. Everything is alright.“ Javier whispered. „Javi….I can’t do this…“ Javier held him tighter. „You can Yuzu. Don’t let him get control over you again.“ Yuzuru glanced behind him in the warm faces of his family and friends. 

 

He nodded and breathed deeply. The judge opened the trial. „Mr. Akuhei Hanyu you are accused of abusing your husband psychologically as well as physically. Do you wish to make a comment before we start?“ He smiled and nodded. „With pleasure judge. I did nothing that he didn’t wanted. I don’t know who made him do that but if he was so unhappy he could have left. We are married for 6 years and he never told me that he was unhappy.“ Javier heard Yumi gasp in pure shock about those words. 

 

The judge nodded. „Very well. We will hear the testimonies and look at the evidence made by the police.“ He said. The district attorney nodded and stood up. „I would like to present the court with the photos taken by the police after Mr. Yuzuru Hanyu went to them for help.“ The judge nodded and looked at the photos. Then the lawyer and Yuzuru’s husband got to look at the pictures, before they were hung at a board. Gasping went through the audience. 

 

„Now I would like to call Mr. Fernandez as witness to give his testimony.“ Javier squeezed Yuzuru’s hand and stood up. He sat down next to the judge. „Mr. Fernandez, would you tell us what your relationship to Mr Akuhei and Yuzuru is?“ Javier nodded. „I have never met Yuzuru’s husband before all that. Yuzuru is a close friend. We trained and competed together.“ The attorney nodded smiling. „Thank you. Would you now please tell us what happened.“ Javier breathed in. „I found out that Yuzu wasn’t seen in public anymore. I got worried and searched for him. I called his mother but she just knew his phone number and that he lives in Osaka. I couldn’t reach him but I got some clues and found the house he lived in.“ He looked at Yuzu. „When I first saw him he came back with his husband from shopping. As an apple fell out of the bag he was very angry and rough towards Yuzu. Later I tried to listen what happened inside and heard him yell at Yuzu….“ He paused and closed his eyes as he recalled the words and what he just could assume happened after that. Never he would forget Yuzuru’s screams. He told them everything he had heard and how he returned the next day. 

 

Then he told them how he broke in the house and that he found Yuzu unconscious, bruised and tied to the feet of the bed. „He was bleeding at his temple and had a bruise over his eye. I brought him to my hotel and the doctor there patched him up. The next day we went to Sendai to his family home.“ The whole room was silent in shock about what had happened and that no one had been there to help the once strong Japanese. Yuzuru just stared at the ground, slightly trembling. „What happened that led to his husband getting arrested?“ The attorney asked. Javier’s eyes darkened. „Yuzu went out to get some air and about 10 minutes later I heard noises and went outside. His father and sister arrived as well. As we went to the garden I saw him choking Yuzu. As Yuzu lost consciousness I got him off of him. Yuzuru’s sister tried to get after him. We then went to the hospital and informed the police.“ „I present the court the next evidence. Photos taken after that attack and the statement of the doctor. Yuzuru had a dark bruise on his neck and had a swelling. According to the doctor he would have died when no one had intervened. That was all.“

 

The judge nodded and looked at the lawyer. „Do you have questions?“ „yes sir.“ The man stood up and stepped in front of Javi. „I wonder Mr. Fernandez. According to my knowledge you and Yuzuru Hanyu HAD been close friends but you hadn’t had any contact since he retired. Is that correct?“ Javier gritted his teeth. „Yes and there is nothing I regret more in life.“ „Then I wonder how you can assume to have any knowledge about his husband and their relationship.“ Javier grew angry. „In fact you broke in the house of them and pestered them. And even kidnapped Mr Yuzuru. My client was worried sick as he came home and didn’t found his husband there, the front door open.“ Javier looked angry at the lawyer. That man dared to put him in the role of the culprit. 

 

„I wasn’t the one who hurt Yuzuru. I saved him!“ „Sir, I would appreciate if the lawyer stays focused on the trial. It is not Mr. Fernandez who has a charge against him. He had all reasons to be concerned and break in the house after witnessing what he did and then getting no answer from Yuzuru.“ The judge nodded approvingly. „I have to agree.“ The lawyer smiled forced. „Fine. I have no more questions.“

 

Next Yuzuru’s family had to tell what they knew. They told them what happened and told the judge how Yuzuru broke contact with them and changed so drastically. „We will take a break for one hour before we hear Mr Yuzuru.“ The judge proclaimed and everyone left.  
Yuzuru fought his way through the journalists. He walked faster until he was running. He needed air. Javier ran close behind him but gave him some space as they were outside on a balcony. Yuzuru’s family and friends had followed and stood before the doors, acting as shield against the journalists. 

 

This was too much, he couldn’t breathe. Yuzuru stared up in the sky and closed his eyes. He didn’t feel ready to share his story with the world and he was afraid to sit in front of them. Suddenly he felt a soft touch to his shoulders. He leaned against Javi. The Spaniard rubbed his shoulders. How could he have ever let the older step out of his life?


	7. INFO

Hey guys,

 

sorry that I didn’t let you hear from me sooner. A lot happened. 

I changed my university and my subject and had a lot of family stress. A writing blockade hit me, but I am working on that. :)

On top of that I found a doctor who finally , after 6 months, found out why my foot hurts so much. Unfortunately it isn’t a pleasant diagnosis and I will have a lot of meetings with doctors to get that fixed. Hopefully without an operation and walking on crutches for months.  :/

Anyway, my beta reader made some suggestions and so I decided to rewrite this story from the beginning. I am afraid it will take a bit because I am currently stucked and need to find ideas. 

Maybe creativity will hit me and I get a writing flow again. Just wanted to let you know, I am still alive and won’t abandon my stories. :)

 

Have a nice day and never give up.

がんばって

( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :D
> 
> I really appreciate comments. So let me know what you think and feel. Comments keep me motivated and inspire me. :)


End file.
